Like Normal Teenagers
by madi-carstairs
Summary: "It'll be fun," she had said. "Just one night out, acting like normal teenagers." Two years after defeating Apophis, Anubis agrees to go to a nightclub with his girlfriend. Cute Sanubis oneshot.


**A/N: Just a cute little oneshot set two years after the war in Serpent's Shadow. Just Sanubis, no Walt/Anubis combo. Enjoy!**

* * *

_It'll be fun_, she had said. _Just one night out, acting like normal teenagers. Just one night. Please?_

She had stared at him with a hopeful look in her beautiful blue eyes, and before he knew it he was saying_ of course_.

Now, standing outside the Brooklyn club, hearing the pounding music erupt into the street, smelling the sweat of the hundred adolescent bodies packed into one building, he was beginning to have second thoughts. Being stuck in the Hall of Judgment for over a millennia really hadn't prepared him for any social event besides funerals. He remembered being extremely confused when he had shown up at Sadie's school dance, watching the mortals whirl and twist in a chaotic, unplanned pattern to music unlike any he had heard before.

"Sadie," he said a bit nervously, biting his lip, "I don't really know how to dance."

She raised an eyebrow at him. He found himself, one again, distracted by how perfect she looked. Her gorgeous caramel hair was tossed over one shoulder, a pink streak flashing when she turned her head. Her sharp saphhire eyes were outlined with thick black eyeliner; leaning closer, he noticed that she had a light dusting of black glitter on her eyelids. Her torso was covered by a black jacket—he was momentarily confused; wasn't she hot?—, her legs by ripped black jeans tucked into her signature combat boots (just like his). She looked, like she always did, drop-dead (excuse the pun) stunning.

"What do you call the waltz at B.A.G., then?"

"I meant to this kind of music."

"Don't worry, Anubis." Her eyes sparkled. She put her arms around his neck, leaning closer, whispering into his ear. "You're a _very_ quick learner."

Before he could blush, she pulled away, her expression softening. "Just relax, Jackal Boy. We're here to get away from everything. You don't have to interact with anyone but me. And if you don't like it, we never have to do this again. Alright?"

He took a deep breath and kissed her on the cheek. "Alright."

She turned to go inside, then stopped. "I almost forgot," she muttered, zipping off her jacket and dropping it into the Duat. He immediately understood why she had gone out in a jacket in the heat of July. There was no way in Osiris' kingdom that Carter would have ever let her leave Brooklyn house in what she was wearing. The leather top was so tight that he wondered how she could move in it at all. He found himself staring at her curves, entranced…

"My face is up here, babe." She smirked at him while his face reddened. "Let's go."

* * *

They danced together in the least crowded section of the club that they could find, with only fifteen or so other people nearby. Despite Anubis' initial discomfort, he was actually enjoying himself. He had only swayed awkwardly to the music when they had walked in, but his girlfriend was kind enough to stop teasing him for a minute and teach him what to do. After an hour and a stop for free punch—which the two immediately decided was spiked with alcohol and threw away—Sadie was pressed up against him, dancing as close to his body as possible.

"Having a good time?" she said (more like shouted, the music was so loud) in his ear.

He nodded, smiling, pulling her even closer to him. She stopped moving and looked at him with a calculating expression, then nodded, grabbing his hand and towing him away.

"Sades, w—where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private," she replied with a wink, leading him into one of the storage rooms at the back of the club.

He had no complaints.

* * *

"It's nice to finally be away from all the screaming children. Don't get me wrong; I love the anklebiters and all, but…"

"They drive you insane at the same time. I agree."

"Precisely," she smiled, beckoning him closer. He walked up to her, pressing her against the wall, and put his hands on her waist.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said, her eyes like the cloudless sky. "I _really_ enjoyed it."

He didn't know quite how it had happened, but suddenly they were kissing, her tongue sliding in and out of his mouth, his hands skimming over the tight leather covering her body, moving over her hips, waist, and chest, immensely pleased when she gasped, her hand running through his dark hair, the other sliding under his black shirt, making him moan. She was making short little noises in the back of her throat that made him press her even closer. She slid her legs up around his waist, and he moved his mouth down to her neck, kissing up and down her throat, sure that he would leave a mark, but for now, he couldn't think of anything but how good it felt to have her pressed against his body.

"You really did have fun. You're _never_ in this good a mood," she said, her slightly mocking tone tempered by the breathless quality of her voice.

He didn't bother replying. She was right.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
